In many applications, such as with manufacturing assembly lines and the like, there is continual need for the provision of safe, convenient and adjustable work platforms for workers. These platforms must be adjustable to adapt to varying applications and to accommodate workers of various stature and work height preferences. These work platforms have previously been provided in the form of custom built devices made from a variety of materials such as wood, metal, etc.
Adjustable work platforms have also been provided in the form of platform bases having two or more upstanding support members and a selectively adjustable platform attached to those support members. For example, adjustable workstands available in the industry have been available with platforms which are disengageable from upstanding support members, and which can be reattached at differing vertical levels as desired. These workstands have, however, generally been relatively heavy in order to provide adequate and reliable support, and were generally difficult to adjust. In many such devices, adjustment might entail moving the workstand away from the workstation in order to access the platform attachment points for adjustment. In other cases, several workers were required to effect the adjustment changes due to the cumbersome, nature of the platform and stand assembly. Consequently, while adjustable work platforms have been available in the industry, their designs have been relatively complex and/or cumbersome and adjustment procedures have been inconvenient, unwieldy, and generally obstructive to optimal application in the workplace.
Adjustable supports and platforms have also been available in a variety of other applications, such as the tailor's measure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 730,894, issued to M. Fairbanks et al. In this construction, a platform was vertically adjustable and held in place with a set screw, bracket, and sleeve combination surrounding a single central upright. The set screw was loosened to enable adjustment, and thereafter tightened to prevent further movement once adjustment was complete. In another example, adjustable storage racks are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,323 (which issued to M. Travis), wherein a pair of support column members are mounted on a frame via a pair of generally U-shaped brackets which fit over the support columns. Pairs of inwardly directed pins were provided on the brackets to lockingly engage corresponding slots formed in the columns, and the pins and brackets can be removed from the slots by upward and outward movement of the brackets, thereby extracting the bayonet pins from the slots. Each bracket is shown as including several pairs of vertically spaced pins to stabilize the brackets in locked position.
As will be understood, however, adjustment assemblies such as shown in these prior art references would encounter many of the same complaints mentioned above if applied in work platform application, as the platform itself would have to be lifted for vertical adjustment in substantially horizontal condition, which would likewise require support of the often cumbersome and heavy platform in a manner similar to commonly available adjustable platforms discussed above. As a consequence, despite the continuing need for conveniently adjustable work platform structures, heretofore there has not been available a platform assembly of relatively simply construction which further provided for convenient and quick in-place adjustability.